All i know, is broken
by broken-trinkets
Summary: "I know i never told you, that i loved you. Now it's all too late. And i don't know how to hold you, but i want to. I don't want to leave this way." Ron/Hermione/Viktor.


**"I know I never told you, that I loved you. Now it's all too late."**

* * *

><p>Hermione walked in the Gryffindor common room with a silly grin on her face. The moment she stepped in, Lavender and Parvati flew towards her, asking her for all the details on her latest date with Viktor Krum, international Quidditch player. The whole school knew that Viktor Krum fancies Hermione, and he had been the perfect boyfriend to her. Hermione blushed, thinking of him. Of how he was everything she'd ever wanted. He was the kind of perfect a bookworm like her could ever dream of. His masculine features were endearing to her, and he was very handsome. He made her laugh, and he makes her laugh. The butterflies in her stomach were too <em>special <em>to describe in words. She wasn't sure if this was love. All she knew, was that when he was beside her, she became lighter, in a way. After every date, she would come back to the common room, unable to stop smiling, unable to stop thinking of him. It was the kind of joy that tingled at your fingertips, and left you feeling warm and whole, in a sense. She smiled gently as Lavender and Parvati had ran towards her, asking for all the details and things that had happened , told them that she was tired and went upstairs to her dorm. But not before stealing a glance at one Ron Weasly. He was looking down, "studying", pretending he hadn't noticed Hermione. She felt her heart drop slightly, as she tore her eyes away and walked up the stairs.

Ron Weasley was playing with his chocolate frog cards and ignoring the stack of work he had infront of him as he heard the commotion. When he looked up, he realised that everyone's attention was on his bestfriend, Hermione Granger. Cursing under his breath, he rolled his eyes and forced his attention back to his chocolate frog cards, but all of a sudden, it just wasn't very interesting anymore. He felt a stab at his heart as he heard everyone around him gossip about Viktor Krum and Hermione. His gut wrenched, and an uncomfortable sensation surged through him. He had missed her, alot. He hadn't spoken to her since their fight after the Yule know that she had just had the time of her life with Krum, and that she doesn't care at all about him anymore. That while he'd been crying, and aching inside, that he'd just lost a friend, she replaced him. The jealousy pushed through him, and soon, it almost physically hurt. Like he wanted to curl up into a ball and stay in bed forever. While she was having a flippin' fantastic time with Krum. He felt betrayed beyond belief. It hurt, missing her like that. But then again, he wondered. How do you miss someone, someone you never had? He had never came to terms with his feelings for her, and now that she's with Viktor Krum? _"I'll have a shot at her, when hell freezes over."_ He thought to himself.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley looked at each other knowingly. They both knew how much the friends had missed each other. But they had their stupid pride, and neither would back down from this fight. To Harry, he'd known them since forever, really. Normally, he wouldn't take sides, but this time, he had to side with Hermione. She did nothing wrong, she just went to the ball with someone who had asked her to. Someone who had the guts to ask her to, instead of Ron, who had asked in the worst way possible. And it hit him that night, at the ball, the way Ron's eyes pierced through the crowd, directly at Hermione and Krum, dancing together. The way he kept his fists in balls, the way he had ignored his date. Just everything. That moment, it struck him. Ron likes Hermione. Maybe 'like' would be too light a term, maybe it could be 'love'? Who knows, Harry thought, as he studied Ron's tortured expression when Hermione left. Even Ginny, Ron's own sister, had to agree with Hermione on this one. It's god damn Viktor Krum for heaven's sake! There would be something wrong with her if Hermione had rejected him. Ginny flashed a trying smile at Ron, but it didn't help the nausea he felt then.

"Ron, you have to -" Ginny said in a soft but stern voice.

"Don't you start telling me what to fucking do. You have no idea how this feels, Gin. Seeing your bestfriend, throw caution to the wind, dating the competition who's obviously too old for her. What if he does something to her!" Ron said as his fists clenched into tight balls. His finger nails were digging into the flesh of his palm as unfightable images of Krum and Hermione kissing, touching, holding each other swarmed through his head. Another image of Hermione moaning Viktor's name in pleasure floated into his mind, and he felt a piercing surge of anger, envy, and posessive-ness take over him. "Fuck this shit." He claimed as he threw his cards onto the table in frustration.

"We all know, Ron, that this isn't simply a case of worrying and concern over a friend who's perfectly capable of handling herself." Ginny's voice was hard and firm.

"Well, it is," Even Ron's voice gave him away. "She obviously doesn't know when anyone wants a little more than friendship with her."

"You need to talk to her, mate. We both know you need to." Harry said solemnly as he put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk to her." Ron brushed Harry's hand off coldly, before resuming his homework. "I'm doing my work, so i reckon i need to concentrate." He brought his gaze down back to his Potion's essay. "I'm not doing very well, in case you haven't noticed. My homework grades have dropped to 'Troll' ever since -" And then he stopped talking.

"Ever since you started being a bloody git about Hermione? Telling her off for making friends? Questioning her about Krum's intentions just because he asked her out before you did? Yelling at her, just because, for once in her god damn life, Ron, she wants to go out and meet other guys? Bringing her to tears, just because she had accepted Krum's request to be his stead? Well, if that's all you have to say Ron, we already know," Ginny half yelled at him as she got to her feet and slammed her fist down on the table. She had seen how Hermione declined the offers from many, many guys, just because she had feelings for Ron. And it pissed her off so badly, because all the time, she hears Hermione crying in bed. She knows of Hermione's insecurities, her fears. And knowing her brother contributes to that, and that he's acting like a damned prat now was too much for her to handle.

"Ginny, don't." Hermione appeared out of nowhere. Her golden brown hair in a high pony, with a few strands of curly hair falling around her face. She had removed her White, specked tank top, along with her owl necklace and faded jeans, and was now standing infront of them in a big, oversized, grey shirt and sweatpants. And she still looked as breathtaking as before, Ron thought as his eyes found hers. Her eyes immediately went cold and she tore her gaze away from him.

"Hermione, he's being a downright git to you. Stop standing up for him, alright? You deserve better than him." Ginny said that last word with venom as she shot a look at her brother. Hermione just shook her head, grabbed Ginny's arm and headed for the staircase. "Goodnight Harry. I'll show you what i found in the library regarding that golden egg of yours tomorrow morning alright?" She yawned and went up the stairs.

Harry saw. He saw his friend dash forward a little, with his hand outstretched, mouth open. As if he couldn't speak. THen he clenched his fists, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned around, with gleaming eyes. Harry was sure a tear was just that close to spilling from his eyelids. And then Ron and Harry gathered their books, and not a single word was uttered as they headed back to their dorm.

"You really should have talked to her there and then, you know. She doesn't hate you, Ron. She even stood up for you when Ginny -"

"I know, mate. But, i can't. I just; well. She doesn't need me anymore, she has Krum."

"You're wrong, Ron. She always needed you." Harry said in a soft whisper as he turned off the lights with a flick of his wand.

Ron sat on his bed, with his head in his hands. After long periods of debating with himself, he decided. "It's now or never." He grabbed a quill and a small piece of parchment, scribbled down his message, and got Hedwig to deliver it to Hermione. Then, he put on his robes and made his way to the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione was in the bathroom, washing up, when Hedwig suddenly appeared at her window. She thanked him, took the parchment, and it flew off.

**"Please, meet me at the Astronomy Tower now. I'll wait for you, for as long as i have to. _Please._**  
><strong>-Ron"<strong>

Sighing, she took a deep breath and left for the tower.

Ron waited and waited, and finally, she arrived.

"Hermione. I'm sorry, for everything." He started with a shaky voice.

"Ron," She spoke as she walked towards him. "You're my bestfriend. I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too, more than you can imagine, Hermione."

"Well, then why did you keep ignoring me? I tried talking to you, but you avoided me like plague! Where, just tell me, where did i even go wrong?" Hermione's trembling voice rose as she almost yelled at him.

"Well, you're the one who kept going off with _Vicky_!" Ron said the last word with as much hatred and malice he could muster up.

"He asked me out, and who are you to care about who i go out with? When have you ever cared about me, Ron!" Tears filled her milky brown eyes.

"No, Hermione, listen -"

"No, Ron. I will **not** listen. When did you_ ever_ give a damn about me? When have you _ever_ cared about me? You've never listened to single, bloody thing i've said in the past few years! You can't even see me as a girl! I'm just some bloody ass know it all to you, aren't I? That's why you think the only reason Viktor's going out with me is to solicite information about the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The only damn time you ever listen to me, is when you want to borrow my notes or copy my homework!" Hermione screamed at him. "For the first time, i've accepted someone's invitation, and he sees me as a girl. He listens to me, and pays attention to me. And sometimes, he's the _only_ one that fucking gives a damn about me. He's the one that makes it feel alright when my world is falling apart, he's there for me, when you and Harry aren't! So why are you so _fucking_ upset?" Hermione broke down. She tore up the sleeve of her top, and Ron's world fell apart. Long, reddened scars streaked Hermione's arms, and tears formed in her eyes. His bestfriend, had been cutting herself since Merlin knows when, and he'd been too big a prat to realise. "I used to. Until Viktor found out, he made me stop. Made me feel better." She said in a timid voice. Ron never hated himself more than in that moment.

"You're .. You're beautiful, Hermione. You're smart, pretty, and amazing. It took me four years, and another guy, to notice that. But, Krum. He saw you, and he already saw that you're this amazing person. I've treated you like dirt, and never noticed you, as a girl. And to know that he did, it hurts, Hermione. And he's flipping Viktor Krum. International Quidditch player, legendary seeker. No wonder you replaced me with him. Don't you understand? I was never upset with you. Just myself." Ron said. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Look, i know i never told you. That - i love you. And now it's all too late." Ron finished, his voice trembling.

"You're right. It _is _too late." Hermione said. She truly loved Viktor. "For the record, I _did_ loved you." Hermione said with a sad smile and a shrug. "Just so you know, yeah? And when you didn't show any sign of interest, I just .. I don't even know."

"It doesn't matter anymore. He got you first, I was too late."

"I really loved you, Ron. Goodnight." Hermione said as her eyes filled with tears and she hesitantly gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to her dorm.

Ron watched as she disappeared into the darkness. He broke down on the ground, punching his fist onto the ground as he turned a fiery scarlet in anger. "Ronald Weasley. **_Always second best_**." He thought to himself as he realised that he blew his chance with Hermione.


End file.
